A un charco de tu calidez
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Con una intención entre manos y el corazón en la boca, Inglaterra casi se sumerge en ese mar de sonrisas que se evaporan y caricias imaginadas.


Mi idea era escribir algo tristón, pero no sé qué pasó en el medio y quedó algo raro. Es cortito pero me simpatiza.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Sus dedos, como sobre las teclas de un negro piano, repiqueteaban una y otra vez en el papel, suave como la leche. Y escondía la mano responsable de la melodía sorda que formaba, la ocultaba detrás de su espalda. En otro extremo de su cuerpo, el par de ojos que poseía se fijaban, estáticos, ante la imagen que se desplazaba por el espacio que sofocaba su mente intranquila. Inglaterra podía oír el propio zumbido que desde su centro fluía hasta envolverle por completo, filtrarse por sus poros y nublar su vista, pero pronto sus párpados actuaban y sacudían el malestar. No le hacían desaparecer, sino que le engañaban y apartaban del camino.

Las pinceladas pardas de cabello raptaban su atención, al igual que los movimientos de una mano al son de la otra que sacudían la habitación por completo. Se miraba frente al espejo, se formaba y volvía a formar con una sonrisa, un guiño y, finalmente, aquel brillo que su rostro desprendía, dispuesto a embelesar.

Sus dedos detuvieron su danza para enfocar su mente en audible el sonido al aclararse la garganta. Sin surtir efecto el llamado, su mirada se endureció ante el pavoneo frente al reflejo Francia ponía en práctica.

Como un follaje otoñal sus labios se separaron con un reproche a punto de ser desembocado. Mas las palabras se secaron a medio camino y quedaron flotando en el aire, ignorando que terminarían sus días en el techo, cálidas ante el toque fogoso de la leña en la chimenea. Cerró la boca con paz, pues se vio incapaz de ser el destructor del paradigma que creaban los copos de nieve cuando el vidrio los estrechaba con dulzura. No había hablado por miedo al inminente fin que suponía un corte en el ambiente, una tajada que ocasionaría que, como miel, la realidad de desarmara junto a las paredes que le arrinconaban en aquella habitación.

—Ya es Navidad.

De alguna forma, su propia voz había roto el hechizo. Éste quedó suspendido entre ellos, espeso e intangible, se colaba entre los rayos de luz de las lámparas que observaban la copa de sus cabezas.

—Hace un par de horas que es Navidad.

La declaración de aquél que aún se fijaba en su mismo rostro fueron salpicadas con gracia desde el terciopelo de su sonrisa. Los dedos de Inglaterra ejercieron presión sobre el papel, casi por instinto, y se encontró con que había oído una verdad inmaculada. Efectivamente, hacía horas que era Navidad.

—¿Por qué estás parado en la puerta? —El inquisitorio tono fue acompañado por la abrasadora mirada que causaba que un punto en su interior, tan indefinido como odiado, le volvía débil de manera espontánea. Bastó con volver a posicionar su mentón, dos centímetros más arriba, para que aquéllo fuera echado a un lado con desdén. Una nueva sensación, la de poseer un conocimiento ignorado por los demás, le recorrió como una oleada de pies a cabeza.

—No estoy aquí para quedarme por mucho rato —dijo cuidadosamente, y planeaba continuar haciéndolo, pero...

—Llevas un regalo para mí, ¿no es verdad?

Fue interrumpido.

—Honestamente, sería lo último que esperaría de ti —continuó, y dejó hacer oír un una suave risa al finalizar.

El sonido de aquélla se le hizo cada vez más lejano. Deseó que que el cálido aire que los ahogaba fuera un tóxico que se deslizara dentro de las aterciopeladas capas que daban forma a Francia, hasta clavar su colmillo en el frágil interior.

Con el mentón aún elevado y el papel detrás de sí, Inglaterra no se inmutó.

—Creía que mi bolso había quedado acá, pero ya veo que no.

Abandonó el embriagante ambiente, que ahora le sabía agrio, cuando partió por el umbral de la habitación. En la contigua, el frío del exterior se colaba por entre las ventanas y ascendía hasta donde sus labios se tensaban. Su bolso le miraba con la decepción que su propio rostro reflejaba. Francia no fue capaz de ver que en lo más hondo enterraba un paquete envuelto por un papel con la suavidad de la leche. Su mente era ocupada por una imagen cuyo origen le era desconocido, la imagen de sí mismo recorriendo un camino marcado por charcos de agua, y a cada paso que daba hundía su pie en el líquido. Con un meneo de cabeza que sacudió las hebras de oro quitó la idea de su mente.

—Al menos una vez no te lastimaría.


End file.
